


Blindsided

by StBridget



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Magnum gets blindsided by an abusive husband, Rick patches him up.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> There's a definite dearth of fics in this fandom, so I decided to throw my hat in the ring. I'm still trying to get my head around the characters, so hopefully it's not too OOC. Shout out to IceQueen1 and imladrissun and their fics for fleshing out the characters and helping me get a better feel for them. Also, IceQueen1's Once Bitten got me going down the H/C path, so thanks for that, too!

Magnum groaned. His ribs hurt with every breath. The motherfucker had probably busted some. He’d gotten the jump on Magnum and laid him out with a staggering punch to the eye that already had it swollen mostly closed followed by a right hook to the jaw that sent Magnum to the ground. Magnum was pretty sure his jaw wasn’t broken, but it hurt like a bitch. Nowhere near as bad as his ribs, though. The bastard added insult to injury by kicking Magnum while he was down, hence the ribs. While Magnum was groaning on the ground, the man had grabbed the woman Magnum had been escorting to safety and driven off with her. All because the sick son of a bitch couldn’t stand the thought of his wife leaving him.

 

Magnum crawled over to the Ferrari and leaned up against it, gasping for breath. Just that small effort had taken almost all the energy Magnum had left. He couldn’t rest, though; he had to get the woman away from her husband before she ended up in the hospital or worse, the morgue. He’d nearly killed her the last time she tried to leave, which was why she’d called Magnum for help. Magnum may have failed her this time, but he wasn’t going to fail her again.

 

Only problem was Magnum couldn’t go after her in this condition. He needed reinforcements. Magnum reached for his phone, hissing as the movement jostled his ribs. Fortunately, the phone hadn’t been crushed during the scuffle. Magnum hit one of two numbers he knew almost as well as his own. “Rick,” he said when his friend picked up, “I need help.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Rick, I’m fine,” Magnum protested as he limped into the guest house, weight mostly supported by his friend. “You should be going after the wife.”

 

“T.C.’s on it,” Rick assured Magnum. “I’m more worried about you. I don’t know how I let you talk me into bringing you here. I should have dragged your sorry ass to the hospital.” Rick helped Magnum to the couch and gently lowered him onto it. Rick placed some pillows against the armrest and settled Magnum against them. Magnum tried to swing his legs up onto the couch but failed, moaning at the pain. Rick came to Magnum’s aid, helping the other man get settled more or less comfortably.

 

“I’m fine,” Magnum insisted, ignoring how good it felt to have Rick fussing over him. Magnum could get use to this and more. Having Rick as a permanent fixture in his life and not just as a friend was something that had been on Magnum’s mind lately. Still, Magnum had to be stoic for image’s sake. “Nothing a little ice and some rest can’t fix.”

 

Rick was incredulous. “Thomas, your jaw’s so swollen you can barely talk, your right eye’s practically useless, and you said yourself he probably broke some ribs.”

 

“And there’s nothing a doctor can do except wrap my ribs and tell me to take it easy. Nothing I can’t do here,” Magnum said.

 

“At least tell me you have pain pills,” Rick said. “Preferably, the good ones.” Rick knew there was a good chance of that; Magnum was constantly getting banged up, and he took the pain pills the doctor’s prescribed for as short a time as he could get away with. That meant there were usually some on hand for the next time Magnum got beat up and refused to go to the doctor.

 

“In the medicine cabinet,” Magnum said. “Bandages are in the med kit.”

 

Rick disappeared upstairs and returned shortly lugging the large duffle that served as a med kit. “I swear, Thomas, you’re the only P.I. I know who has a full field medical kit on hand.”

 

“I was in the military,” Magnum said. “And don’t pretend you don’t have one, too.”

 

“Yeah, for patching you up,” Rick said. “With how often you get hurt, a guy’s gotta be prepared.”

 

“Just get me bandaged up,” Magnum said, tired of the argument even as it warmed him to know Rick cared even if it wasn’t how Magnum wanted him to. It was the same lecture Magnum heard every time he got hurt. He could recite it by memory by now. Not that that kept him from getting injured in the first place.

 

“Okay, sit up,” Rick instructed. Magnum complied with some help from Rick. The P.I. groaned with the effort. “Now, let’s get your shirt off.” Fortunately, Magnum was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and not a tee. It still hurt like hell even with Rick being as gentle as possible, but it was far less than it could have been. Magnum briefly imagined Rick peeling off his shirt for entirely different reasons but was brought back to the present by his throbbing ribs. Rick whistled when he saw the bruising already forming. “He did a number on you. How’d he get the jump on you, anyway?”

 

“Asshole sold the neighbor some story about his wife cheating on him. Got the nosy biddy to call him if anyone came to the house. He blindsided me as we came out of the house,” Magnum said.

 

“Tough break,” Rick said, sympathetically. He wrapped Magnum’s ribs gently but tightly then activated the ice packs from the kit, laying one on Magnum’s ribs and handing him one for his eye. Rick then handed Magnum a glass of water and some pills which Magnum dutifully swallowed. “Anything else?”

 

Magnum blamed what happened next on the pain. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and his guard was down. Otherwise, he never would have blurted out what was on his mind. “You could kiss it and make it better.”

 

As much as Magnum wanted to Rick to kiss him, and not just his bruises, Magnum expected his friend to laugh it off as a joke. He didn’t expect Rick to gently lift the ice pack and place a tender kiss on Magnum’s eye. Rick pulled back just far enough to look Magnum in the eye. “Better?” Rick asked.

 

Magnum was stunned, unsure what to say. Yeah, it was just a peck, not even on the lips, but it felt like more than a friend, more than a brother, more than a parent. It felt like a lover, and Magnum decided to take another chance. “My jaw hurts, too,” he said.

 

Rick searched Magnum’s eyes for a second. Apparently satisfied with what he found there, he leaned in and brushed his lips across Magnum’s jaw. The touch was light, barely there, but Magnum felt his heart speed up. Rick pulled away again, and Magnum almost whimpered, wanting those lips back on him, eye, jaw, cheek, forehead, wherever he could get them. Rick held himself inches from Magnum’s face, their breath mingling. He seemed to sense Magnum’s desire. “Thomas, may I?” Rick asked.

 

Magnum gave a barely perceptible nod, and Rick leaned in, giving Magnum plenty of time to pull away. Magnum wasn’t about to. He’d dreamed of this for ages, and he wasn’t going to pull back now that it seemed it was within his reach.

 

Rick pressed their lips together, softly. Magnum sighed in pleasure and parted his lips in invitation. Rick hesitated a moment, then tentatively entered Magnum’s mouth, twining their tongues together.

 

The kiss went on until Magnum couldn’t breathe, easy and languid and more erotic than anything Magnum had ever felt. His eyes fell closed, and he reveled in the sensation of Rick’s tongue massaging his. At last, they pulled apart and stared at each other. Magnum saw nothing but love in Rick’s eyes and knew it was reflected in his own.

 

Rick looked away first. He dropped a kiss on Magnum’s forehead. “Rest. You’ll feel better.”

 

“You’ll stay?” Magnum asked, hating how needy he sounded but not wanting the other man to go.

 

“Of course.” Rick settled in the chair next to the couch. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Secure in the knowledge that Rick would be there when he woke up, Magnum drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make up my mind which pair I ship--Magnum/Rick, Magnum/Katsumoto, Magnum/Higgins, or Rick/T.C. So, you might see some others at some point.
> 
> I can't really decide if Magnum should be referred to as Magnum or Thomas, and the fics seem split. Magnum's what I'm more comfortable with, so that's what I went with.


End file.
